Kiss the Rain
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: A previous meeting prevents Misaki from sleeping. One Shot.


**A/N:** This takes place after the most recent (Act 33?) of the manga (Romantica wise). If you haven't read it, then I suggest you don't read this, for it contains _spoilers_ from that act.

Also: Hooray for getting either a season 3 of JR or an OVA!

**Kiss the Rain**

Usami Akihiko's mauve domes inched open. Hm? There was definitely a substantial deviation within the atmosphere. His gaze focused wearily on the only window a few paces away, ignoring the way the rain's gust blew the shades about. No, it wasn't the storm that had roused him, but something else. Dancing his agile digits to the other side of the bed, he uncovered a vacant, warm area.

The doe-eyed youth had once more escaped the confines of his bedroom.

Sighing, the author rolled over until his bare feet touched upon the cool ground. It wasn't much of a surprise Misaki had fled sometime during the night, but he also wasn't one to wiggle from his lover's grasp during an intense storm. Many times, the youth had uttered through a spooked mien that thunderstorms frightened him, and Akihiko was more than willing to assure that wouldn't occur.

If that were the case, then why had he vanished?

Searching the shadowy hallway, the writer stumbled toward the spare bedroom that was scarcely used by his young lover.

Only to uncover an empty bed.

Now would probably be an appropriate time to panic.

The author leapt from the room and rushed down the staircase, his widened eyes searching frantically for any sight or hair that was Misaki.

Nothing. All with the exception of the absence of one's shoes from the hallway.

Grabbing his keys, the silver-haired juggled his own shoes and coat on and fled the apartment. He trudged through the complex's hallway, ignoring how his usual pristine appearance was disarrayed, and sought for the elevator to the parking garage. So many thoughts spiraled through the rabbit's mind. Did something happen to Misaki? Had he unknowingly upset the boy? Had someone…

Taken him?

Akihiko eluded the arduous thoughts and dashed toward the extravagant vehicle. Despite how pummeling the rain was, Misaki's safety was more of a concern. Speed was no matter as of right now. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel, his eyes circling the now vacant town. A few cars buzzed by him, but other than that- the area seemed quite serene.

"Where are you?" he muttered, his mind reeling with possibilities to where the boy could have vanished to.

Had Haruhiko unexpectedly come by? Did he go and visit that Sumi brat? What about his other friend? The one who was obsessed with that idiot mangaka just as Misaki was.

It didn't aid the predicament any that the boy had left his cell phone on the coffee table, hampering any available communication Akihiko had to him. But to go missing after two in the morning? This wasn't his Misaki at all.

The rain had decided to sadistically enhance his wretched mood and pounded mercilessly against the windshield. Akihiko sighed. Trying to locate the boy through this wasn't going to accomplish anything. Shifting the car to a motionless stance, he stepped from its warmth. His coat ruffled in the wind, his dampened shoes clicking against the pavement.

Should he call out his lover's name? How would that help if he wasn't even within the area?

His footsteps halted when he spotted a mop of dark hair sitting upon one of the benches within the park. It had to be him. Sprinting through puddle after puddle, Akihiko rounded the corner to uncover the hunched form of his lover.

With no jacket or umbrella, none the less.

"Misaki!" he yelled, approaching the slumped figure, "Misaki!"

The youth's eyes widened. Was that Usagi-san coming toward him? How did he…

"U-Usagi-san!" he stammered when he was captured within the author's embrace, "H-how? Where… why are you out here?"

His arms only tightened. "Why am _I _out here? Misaki, the better question would be, why are _you_? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Without waiting for a response, Akihiko shed his coat and tossed it over the younger's head. He ignored the sputtering protests and secured the material around the quivering frame.

"Now, I believe I asked you a question."

Misaki's gaze lowered, relishing in the fragrance laced within the thick coat. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "It wasn't raining when I went out. I just... I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about that whole conversation we had with Nii-chan…"

The author's pale brow elevated. "What? Didn't we already discuss this? I told you that-"

"I know that!" he interrupted with a shout, trying to ignore the elder's drenched appearance, "but it still doesn't change the fact Nii-chan will keep trying to find ways to get me to leave Usagi-san! ... And… I-I don't want that…"

Akihiko's lips were skyward. "Is that a confession?"

"W-what?!" he sputtered angrily, "How the hell is that a confession?! You-mmph!"

It took all his restraint to grasp onto the man's shoulders and steady himself. Usagi-san's lips were far too addicting, and the tongue probing at his opening wasn't any less. Yet, now was not the time for such actions, and Misaki found himself reluctantly pushing the author away.

"Haaa," he panted, surprised at how rapidly his breath was dissipating, "Usagi-san! I'm serious. After you dragged me back home after the encounter with…" He paused, well aware Usagi-san wasn't too fond of the impending name. "… Ijuuin-sensei, Nii-chan called and told me on how he met this really nice girl that I should meet."

He felt the author stiffen against him. "… Of course I told him he was being overprotective and I really could find someone without his help. At least for now, that stopped his meddling."

"… Why didn't you tell me that?" The man's tone was rigid. "If I had known-"

"Known? What would you do, Usagi-san? Tell Nii-chan I was already with someone? Then he would most likely ask to meet _her_. Not knowing he's already known _her_ for a really long time."

Akihiko was silent, his nimble digits pressing into the back of his tender-hearted lover. Was Takahiro really so persistent in taking his Misaki away from him? The author disregarded the presumption with a shake of his head. No, the man was simply doing what he thought was needed to secure his only brother's future.

But still.

"Usagi-san?" the soft voice interjected, "How did you find me?"

Shifting his attention to that alluring, curious expression, Akihiko's heart instantly melted.

"I'll always know where my Misaki is," was the simple response, "No matter where he disappears to."

"I wasn't trying to disappear," he mumbled, "I didn't want to trouble you with my problems."

The rabbit sighed, knowing they were about to perform the same ol' tune once again. Instead, he pushed the material aside in favor of nuzzling the light-cocoa tresses underneath. His arms slid around the slender waist and pulled the boy against him.

"Don't be an idiot," he murmured affectionately, his lips seeking out every trace of rain that marred his beloved's face.

Akihiko sought that trembling mouth, allowing the now placid rain to encase them in a haze of droplets. He gripped onto the boy's shoulders, easily gliding them down against the bench. Misaki squirmed in return, his voice muffled by the aggressive pair of lips.

"Usagi-san!" he gasped, "We're in public!"

"No one is here this late," Usami argued softly, "No one will see us."

Glancing at the smoky eyes above, Misaki shuddered. Even with the dim lighting of the park, he could still notice the fire blazing within those violet depths. One glimpse into those, and he knew his resolve would crumble.

"Usagi-san…"

Accepting the breathless call as a signal to proceed, Usami secured his coat underneath the boy. The rain continued to coast from the heavens and trickled down upon them, but Misaki was certain nothing could appease the ardor flourishing in his belly. Akihiko's lips resumed their assault, his hand tangling in the damp locks. His tongue probed for access and was instantly granted it by the whimpering mess beneath.

In turn, the youth moaned faintly, his fingers clutching at the saturated nightshirt the author traditionally wore. The mixture of the rain and Usagi's usually polar hands created delightful sensations against his skin. He could almost omit the fact they were practically in the eye of the public and allow this act to continue on.

Almost.

His previous encounter with the storm had soaked him to the core, and triggered hidden senses. As much as he tried to restrain himself, Misaki tore away from his lover.

And sneezed.

"Hm," the writer rumbled, trying to conceal his low chuckle, "Perhaps a more suitable location would be better choice after all. I can't have my Misaki catching a cold, now can I?"

Misaki pulled on the elder's coat to conceal his flushed state when he was lifted from the bench. How utterly embarrassing. Out of all the actions he could perform when wrapped in Usagi-san's embrace, he had to sneeze!

"Stupid Usagi," he sniffled, "This is all your fault!"

**X**

A suppressed whimper departed from Misaki's puffy lips, his tongue mingling with the more dominant one. He moaned when he sampled his own flavor. Courtesy of the author's proficient lips and tongue previously sending him into a brief state of euphoria.

Moments after they had returned to the penthouse, the youth's damp clothing had been peeled from him, despite numerous protests. But Usagi-san was determined, and confirmed this thesis when he dropped Misaki into a bath full of suds. After he had assured every part of the boy was spotless… a few _areas_ gaining extra attention- Misaki was then brought under the stream of the shower, the rabbit easily joining him.

"Hold onto me, Misaki," Usami murmured into the freshly shampooed tresses, "Yes, just like that."

The youth whined when Usagi-san's arousal pressed against his inner thigh. "U-Usagi-san, we should-ngh!"

Akihiko freed a robust grunt, his amplified shaft sheathing itself in the warmth that was Misaki. "Relax," he crooned, "Close your eyes and just feel."

"Usagi-san!" His back pressing against the shower wall was a minor inconvenience. After all, they had engaged in the position far too many times.

"Found it already?" he purred, "Misaki, your body knows me so well."

He tried his utmost to grace the bastard with a scowl, but instead- his lips twitched and released another moan. Arms wrapped around the broad shoulders and fingers seeking the silver tresses, Misaki gradually began to move his hips against the propelling ones. With flushed cheeks, he chanced a glimpse and was met with the elder's astonished expression.

Even now, after so many years, the boy could still surprise him.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, a slight groan trailing behind, "For you, I would do anything."

What was this crazed writer rambling about now? Misaki couldn't help but wonder. But as the rhythm of Usagi-san's hips increased, all troubled and migrating thoughts were consumed by an abyss of gratification.

"Anything."

**X**

"Ngh."

Misaki shivered in his reverie when a satin moisture probed his bellybutton; a sensation of coolness trickled down his sides. He murmured in his dreamlike state, grasping at the silky locks tickling his abdomen. Squirming against the extra weight, he clutched at the source, only to produce a low chuckle.

"Ah, Misaki," a husky voice rumbled, "Even in your sleep, you still manage to seduce me."

Instantly recognizing the tone, the youth tore himself from his dazed fantasy and scooted to the edge of the bed. "P-pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Is it my fault Misaki is so cute?" Akihiko asked, "As if your expression wasn't adorable enough last night when I was-"

His lightly-tanned cheeks heated. "OKAY, I GET IT!"

Misaki sighed and flopped back down against the pillows. After their… session last night, the author must have carried him back to his domain. But of course. Why would he ever allow the boy to sleep in his own bedroom? His brow furrowed when realization struck. It had been Usagi-san to rouse him, and not he to brave the aura of doom to awaken Usagi-san.

"Hey, Usagi-san." His curiosity only magnified when he noticed the elder was already dressed. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early?" the rabbit chuckled, "Why my dear Misaki, it's already the afternoon."

Misaki's doe-like orbs widened. "You let me sleep through breakfast?!" he screeched, "You bastard, you could have woken me up!"

Usami merely shrugged. "I figured Misaki was tired from-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

The writer's expression had shifted to a stoic one; all traces of mirth had faded. "As much as I would love to stare at Misaki's usual morning appearance, you need to get dressed. We have a guest that will be arriving in a few moments."

"A guest?" Misaki's nose wiggled cutely. "Ah, a meeting perhaps?" He received no response. "Then, should I make you something to eat? You must be hungry, Usagi-san."

"Hungry, yes," the author purred, "but if I indulge in that hunger, Misaki will never-"

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!" The youth sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Fine. I'll get dressed and make something for lunch at least."

Usami only hummed in approval before disappearing from the bedroom, leaving the other in a state of confusion.

Boy, was Usagi-san acting weird today!

What the hell was he saying? Usagi-san was _always _weird.

Shaking off his flustered state, Misaki quickly dressed and trailed after the writer. He crept into the kitchen, hoping to evade any sudden ambushes. They were about to have a guest, yes, but that never stopped the rabbit from pouncing on his prey.

"Who's the guest, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he began to sort through the pots and pans, "Do I know them?"

Usami merely grazed the flame against his cigarette. "I said I would do anything for my Misaki, did I not?" He paused to free a round of smoke. "I meant what I said."

Mumbling something about rabbits behaving stranger than usual, Misaki retreated from his post when the doorbell echoed throughout the penthouse. Expecting to be greeted by the mystery guest, the youth pulled open the door heedlessly to stare into a pair of familiar eyes.

"Nii-chan?!" Misaki gasped, "W-what are you doing here?" He peered over at his lover, a frown marring his features.

Had Usagi-san...?

"Ah, Takakhiro," the author greeted, "Please come in. I apologize for such short notice, but I do believe there's a matter we need to discuss."

**~FIN**


End file.
